Obsessed with Justice
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Ever wonder Why Inspector Sheridan was sooo bent on taking down the sisters? Well here is what I think took her down that path....parts 1 to 3 I have rewritting some. you may wanna reread...
1. Chapter 1

Di

Obsessed with Justice

April 27/07

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

Ok wow. I dont think its EVER taken me this long to write a fic.. but here it is 2008 and I'm still writting this. Though only back again. I am re-posting the first three parts as to 1) jog your memeory in what the heck I was doing and 2) I re did some of the parts. the time line was off to me so I re wrote some of the parts a bit... I'll try and post more frequently now thta the holidays are over and life seems to have settled a bit.. tough not completly heheh life augh hehe enjoy.. again

* * *

She cast her eyes over the information she had received. She hadn't told anyone what she had found, and she had no intentions of telling anyone: especially her mother.

"Jojo!"

She looked up to the voice across the schoolyard. She smiled to herself as her best friend walked towards her. Ok maybe she had told I one /I person.

"You got it didn't you?"

She looked up at her friend, "What?" But they had been best friends for as long as she could remember, ands knew her friend would see right through her.

"You know damn well what. What did it say?"

She looked at the paper in her hand and read it again. "As I suspected."

"Your father wasn't a dead beat after all?" her friend sat in beside her.

"No." she looked it over one last time. "The opposite actually." She replied quietly.

Her friend sat in beside her, looking over her shoulder at the paper in her hands, "I'd say. So now what?"

"I have no idea." She said softly, as she starred down at the papers in her hand. "All these years my Mum has lied to me. And now I find out that everything was a lie." She said to her friend. "I don't know what to do."

Her friend looked up at her, "and they say college isn't that hard emotionally." She draped her arms over her friend shoulder and drew her to a half hug. "I'll help you figure this out honey."

"You're really leaving?" Prue spoke quietly.

Andy Trudeau cast his eyes out across the grassy field that lay just beyond the trees that held the swing he and Prue would frequent in their years growing up and dating together, "Yeah." was all he said. What more was there? He had been accepted to the academy and was leaving for Portland the next day.

She felt the lone tear welling in her eye. They had been friends since they were both in school and he had always been there for her. When her mother died. When she was in the car accident with Phoebe. When Grams wouldn't let her go away to college. There he was. Her sweet sixteen. When she got her drivers license their first date to their prom. There he was. Now he was leaving. Leaving her alone with her sisters and what to her seemed an uncertain future in University.

He looked over to her and wiped away the tear as it slide down her face. "I'll call every day."

"I wish you didn't have to go." She found herself leaning against him. She swore to herself that she would be strong. She was going to cut ties with him but she couldn't. She loved him to much to let him go.

He placed his arm around her hold her to him. Taking in what ever he could of the woman that would forever hold his heart. He knew that. No matter what happened in the next couple of years she would always love her.

Several years later:

She sat as the names were called out. She looked out to the audience and saw her mother sitting there waiting. She never told her what she had discovered a year ago. Maybe today she would come clean. Tell her mum that she knew who her father was. That he wasn't the dead beat she had been told about. That he was a decorated police officer in San Francisco.

Her friend was the first to embrace her after the graduation, "Look at you. Graduating from the police academy."

She held on to her dear friend and was almost afraid to let go.

"You haven't told her have you?"

Jojo looked at her long time friend, "How can I Jenna? She's my mother. No matter what she did I still love her."

"You can start with asking her why she has been lying to you all this time. You had a right to know who your father was. Who he REALLY was."

"I know, but she's been sick and…."

"Don't you dare. You had a right to know the truth. Sick or not. You need to tell her what you now know. You need to tell her you found him and who he really is."

She knew her friend was right, "I'll talk to her. I promise."

Prue sat on the patio, with her hands around her coffee mug. Her mind was thinking back to days when she was younger. But then her mind shifted to a few days ago. She thought when her mother died that she would never feel that dark and alone again. But here she was, thinking of another loved one lost.

Piper walked into the kitchen and spotted her oldest sister sitting on the patio with her knees tucked under her, as she sat nursing a cup of coffee. She looked back on the last few days and even she couldn't grasp what had happened in their own home. It was all to surreal for her, for any of them.

She turned slightly when she heard Phoebe walked in the kitchen and grab her bowl from the cabinet. "Morning."

"Morning. She sitting outside again?"

"As she is every morning. I think she is still shocked to what happened."

Phoebe took in a breath and placed her bowl on the counter. She didn't want to talk about it. She had kept playing everything in her mind and was beating herself up that she hadn't figured it out in time to save him.

Piper turned to Phoebe who had suddenly become quiet. She walked over to her younger sister and wrapped her arms around her, "It wasn't your fault sweetie. You did all you could. You saved us."

"But Andy died." Phoebe felt her tears once again drifting down her cheeks, as she took in Pipers hug

Piper didn't say anything. It was a phase they all had to go through at the loss of their dear friend. She was there for Phoebe now as Phoebe had been for her a few days before. It had only been a couple weeks, but to them it still seemed like yesterday.

Phoebe stepped away from her sister and wiped away the tears she had shed, "I'm, sorry."

Piper looked at Phoebe a little confused, "For what honey. We all miss him."

Phoebe wiped at her cheeks again and sniffed back anymore she may have had, "I just wish I had been able to stop it from happening."

"Oh honey, you can't keep blaming yourself. Rodriguez would have killed someone that day, no matter what we did. You said yourself he had already killed me, and you twice. Andy was just doing what he did. Protecting us."

Prue leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Piper try to console Phoebe. Every word made sense to her, it was no ones fault. Andy was doing his job, just like they were: protecting the innocent.

She walked in the kitchen and embraced her youngest sister, as both of them cried for the loss of their friend.

Joanne Sheridan sat beside that hospital bed that held her mother

"You knew? All these years you've lied to me on who my father really was."

"I did it to protect you"

"PROTECT ME!? You LIED to me. You let me think all this time he was a nobody, someone to keep clear of. Yet I find out, last year, he is a wonderful person, a decorated cop a family I never knew about all this time."

"I wanted to protect you from that life."

"I have family I never knew I had; you can't protect me from that. You had no right."

She looked at her daughter; she didn't want to tell her what she knew but now seemed the time. She only wanted to protect her from the evils of the world, and what shed knew confirmed her belief.

"You want to know why I did it? Why I took you from your so called family? I did it to protect you. Yes protect you. I knew you would follow after you father. Even as a little girl you would follow him everywhere he went. And every police picnic you were right there with all his friends. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you risking your life for people every day. And yes your father re-married and had a family of his own. But do you want to know what happened? The same thing I feared would happen to you." She watched her daughter a she spoke. "Yes he had another family and he had a son and that was so proud of his father he followed in his footsteps. And do you know what happened. He died. Yes he died. He died the same as you would have had I stayed with him."

She stood there and listened to her mother's speech. She had a little brother? She had a vague memory of following her father, and his friends. But now she also knew she had a family she would never know. A brother who was killed doing what she also did.

She looked at her mother, "I need to know what happened."

"Jo please, don't do it."

She looked again before starting for the front door, "I have to know."

Her mother watched her leave the hospital room, she couldn't let her leave, not like this. But all she felt was anger at her daughter. "Joanne Sheridan. If you go now don't come back!" it was her last hope and threat to get her daughter off the path she was heading down.

Jojo stopped in her footsteps wanting to turn around and face her mother. But she wanted answers she needed answers. She wanted to say she was sorry but she couldn't, it wasn't for her to apologise. She closed her eyes briefly and walked out the door letting it drift softly behind her. She walked from the hospital and got in her friends' car, "San Francisco. And don't look back."


	2. Chapter 2

She never made it San Francisco that day. Her friend had refused to drive her there. At first she was mad but she saw the reasoning behind it. They had sat out on the breakwater and talked all night. She was furious at her mother for not tell her the truth all those years ago.

"I had a little brother."

"I bet he was as stubborn as you are."

Joanna never said anything as she tossed another rock out to the water .

Ever since she discovered the truth about her family, her father, that day in high school she had done everything to find out who he really was.

From that moment on she took every spare moment to learn of her real family. The one her mother had taken her from. She learned that she did have a younger brother; an inspector with the San Francisco department. She learned that he had been killed, and the murder never caught. As she looked further she wasn't so sure the murderer had gotten away, or left town as they suspected. Sure it looked like an IA officer was guilty but she wasn't to sure. There were all these unsolved cases and each one he looked into had the same witnesses or suspect. Three sisters. And isn't it odd to anyone else that it's their house he died in.

On a couple of her weekends she had even driven up to SF to meet her father. But she couldn't get up the nerve to knock on the door. But she would visit her brother at the graveyard. Wishing she had the chance to meet him, to get to know him.

She drove by the house once or twice where he died. She watched as the three sisters went on with their lives. Went on with theirs as her brothers ended in their house.

She sat at her desk staring at a picture she had of her father. It was the only one she had with the two of them. He was tossing her up in the air with a huge smile on his face and she was a fit of laughter.

"Sheridan. Thought you might want to see this?" one of the officer dropped a fax on her desk before walking away. Before he finished the article she was out of her chair and gone,

"Cap'n I need a few days off." She barged into his office demanding days off.

He looked up at his detectives. She had moved fast in his dept and was proud to call her one of his own. "What's up?"

She handed him the article and watched as he read it.

"He was a good man and will be missed on the force up there. But he deserves to retire. Get going I know you want to go."

"Thanx." She turned out of his office and headed for the front door. She was going to stand in front of her father today as he retired and before he left the state for the suns of Arizona.

She wanted to drive all the way up there with her siren blaring, but she couldn't she would take I slow and work in her mind what she would say to the man she hadn't seen in nearly 30 yrs.

She sat in the back as fellow officers stood up and gave praise to a man they had worked with over the years. She cast a glance at all the men and women that served beside him. People that knew him better then she ever would. But she was going to change that if she got the chance.

As she looked around she saw her sitting beside his now wife. Sitting there like part of the family. The woman that owned the house that her brother was killed in.

As everyone in the room mingled she watched her with them. He had his arm wrapped around her like she was his daughter, laughing at something his wife said. As she started towards them she stopped herself when she saw two other women approach them. The others from the house. One leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She looked worried about something all of a sudden. She turned and gave him a hug and a gentle kiss to his wife. And as quickly as the two came in the three of the disappeared.

She took the chance to approach him then. She took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

Congratulations on your retirement Mr Trudeau." She held out her hand and felt more nervous then her first day on the job as a rookie.

"Thank you." He looked at her and something seemed familiar. "Do I know you?"

"You used to." She reached in her pocket and handed him the photo she had been looking at a few days before.

He held it in his hand like a piece of a priceless treasure. He looked at her and gave her a smile, "Jojo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again. When I came home that day from work all your mother did was leave me a note."

"I got curious as I grew up. Mum very rarely talked about you. And the man that was supposed to be my father was never around."

"God I wish I had been there, watching you grow up."

"Me too."

He turned to his wife and apologized. "I'm sorry. This is my wife. Ann. Ann this is my little Jojo."

Ann Trudeau reached up to the tall woman before her and gave her a hug, "When I first met your father he told me all about you. How you would follow him everywhere he went." She got a sad look on her face, "You and your brother Andy would have gotten along famously. Or killed each other for your fathers attention. He used to do the same thing."

"Andy. I heard he died a few years ago. I'm sorry for your loss."

"He was doing what he was meant to do. Protecting innocents and in his case, ones he loved."

"The Halliwell's?"

The Trudeau's looked at her surprised

"I did a lot of research to find you."

"Yes. Andy and Prue dated in school. If he hadn't moved to Portland to become a police officer they probably would have married. In fact, I think they were nearly back together when he died. You just missed her actually, she just left with her two younger sisters Piper and Phoebe." Ann Trudeau explained as she cast a glance towards the same passageway the sisters had retreated through

"I would have liked to known him." She said as the three of them found a table and some chairs and talked about everything. Each family filling in the other as to what they had been doing.

She walked down the stairs of a house she felt at home, in.a home that she felt welcomed in. "Good morning."

Ann Trudeau looked up at the guest to her home. She wished the girl would stay but she was too much like her father that she could see. "You leaving already?"

"Yeah. I have a stack of paper work on my desk that I'm sure my captain will be glad to see me get too."

Ann stepped up and gave her a hug, "Well now you know where we are and where we are going. Don't be a stranger. Your father wouldn't want that."

"I won't I promise. I wish I could have stayed longer. Got to know more about Andy. Maybe meet the lady who stole his heart."

"Next time you're up we'll have the girls over. Have a family BBQ. They are as much our family as you are. Andy and Prue knew each other in grade school. Even then I could tell that they were meant to be together."

Joanne Sheridan sat down at the kitchen table and took hold of the cup of coffee in front of her. She wanted answers, but wasn't sure if it was too soon to ask, "Can I ask you something?"

"How did it happen?"

"Yeah. Dad said he was protecting them. From what?"

At that moment Mr Trudeau walked in the kitchen, "A dirty cop that's what."

"Bill."

"What, Ann? He was! And he hasn't been seen since he killed Andy." She stood by the sink and looked out the window. "Prue had gone to him earlier that day and told him to stay away from the house. That she was meeting with Rodriguez about something. She wouldn't say what, but Rodriguez had asked Andy to set the date up with them so he knew what it was. All she ever told us after was that Phoebe had a bad feeling about this cop and was scared for Andy if he got involved."

"A feeling?"

"That's all Andy ever told me. But I remember even as a little girl Phoebe almost had this second sight for things. But Andy didn't heed her warning he went anyway. He loved Prue and her sisters so he went to protect them. He had a bad feeling about Rodriguez himself. He was trying to implicate Andy, his partner Darryl Morris and the girls in the unsolved cases they had. It wasn't like they were trying to cover anything up they were just weird cases." He sat down at the table, "So when Andy went to the Manor, Rodriguez had already knocked Prue out. When he burst through the door, Piper said Rodriguez just grabbed him and threw him across the room slamming him into the cabinet. He died instantly. The doctors said something about a head trauma from the impact."

She sat and listened to him tell her what had happened to her brother. But she still wasn't convinced. How could a guy throw someone across a room?

"Prue took it really hard. We all did. But she knew she had lost her chance to be with him. She was lost for months after. Piper and Phoebe were really getting worried about her. But she came around."

"I hope to meet them someday, her. The lady who stole my little brothers' heart." Those were her words, but in her mind she was thinking, the lady who could have killed my little brother. She got up and placed the mug in the sink. "I should really get going. I have a bit of a drive yet."

She gave them each a hug as they saw her to the door. "Thanks for telling me about Andy, and letting me in the family."

"Hey you are family. You're my lil Jojo." He said as he hugged her again, a little longer this time. "Call when you get home."

"I will. Maybe I'll come back in a couple weeks. I have some holiday time coming."

"That'd be great."

He stood at the top of the stairs and watched her drive down the road.

"You think she suspects anything?"

Bill Trudeau looked down the street before answering his wife. "I'm not sure. But if she does, I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way as most people would."

"They are helping people, keeping us all safe. How can she not understand that?"

"Because they are witches honey. And unlike you and I, who have known them their entire lives, people will perceive that as evil. And she may come to blame them for Andy's death."


	3. Chapter 3

Joanne Sheridan walked casually up the stairs to her house and took the mail from the mailbox. Tucking it under her arm she stuck the key in the door and turned the lock open. As soon as she did she could hear the running from within the house. She smiled to herself knowing what would happen the second she opened the front door.

Opening the door slowly she was nearly tripped as the bundle of fur ran around her legs jumping up and down.

Placing the mail on the table she bent down only to receive a face wash from her German Shepherd pup. Well pup in age only, as he was now a just over a year old and nearly full grown

"What have I told you about trying to trip me when I got home you?"

The only answer she got was a face full of more puppy slobber.

Getting up she made her way through her house and the kitchen. She could feel the dog right beside her. It was one of the reasons she picked him from the litter. When she had gone to the shelter to get herself a dog she wasn't sure what she was going to even come home with. She had her eyes on a pure bred husky with the most intense blue eyes. But when she walked into the kennel area this one tiny Shepherd decide to become her shadow.

It was that as well how he got his name 'Shadow'

"You hungry boy?" she asked as she reached to the cupboard for his dog food.

The small yelp she got always made her smile.

Making her way to the back yard patio she flipped through the mail she had received. Seeing one from her father she quickly opened it up, almost eager like a small child to see what he was up to, now that he was retired.

As she read the letter she felt her heart flutter a bit as she always did when she got a letter from him.

She looked over at Shadow, "What you think boy, should I go?"

Her only reply was a bark from her Shepherd.

"Ok don't get all excited I'll go. But I don't have to be all cordial and happy about it."

She talked to her puppy as if he really understood her. But as she made her way upstairs she realized that Shadow understood her more than, most people would.

She tossed the last of her bags in the trunk of her car, and gave Shadow a quick snuggle before letting him go, "You behave. I'll be back in a few days."

As she drove along the California coast her mind drifted once again to the brother she never knew and the way he died. She had spoken with her father a few times but she could tell that he was holding something back. "What are you hiding from me Dad?" she said to no one as she found herself pulling into the driveway of her fathers yard.

"Jojo!"

She smiled as she watched her father making his way from the house towards her, "Dad."

"I am so glad you came."

"Well Shadow tossed me out, I didn't have a choice."

Bill Trudeau looked at his daughter with concern and confusion.

"My dog dad, my dog." She laughed as she leaned in against him

"I knew that." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the drive to the house. "So Ann and I are finally moving and we wanted to see you before we did. BBQ is all set for tonight. Unless you are tired from your drive."

"It's not that far dad. And I'm glad that you and Ann are finally getting the chance to relax in Arizona. I know you've wanted to for sometime but haven't been able to sell the house. To bad I never got a transfer I could have bought it off you."

"Well I'm sure that Ann would love to wait. I think she likes California too much.

"Hey I've lived her all my life what do you expect? Hello Joanne how was the drive?" Ann Trudeau hugged the woman before her, someone that she felt was just as much her own daughter as Bills."

"A little crazy traffic wise but not bad."

"Oh my dear you must be tired. You remember your way up stairs?"

"Honest Ann I'm ok. Let me help with the BBQ preparations. You and Dad can tell me more about, Prue is it? You said in the letter her and her sisters where coming."

Joanne Sheridan sat on the bed looking at a picture of her little brother. Tonight she was going to meet the woman how captured his heart, and her two younger sisters. Tonight she was going to find out exactly what happened that day when her brother died.

"Are you sure?"

"Prue go already, Mr. Trudeau wants to see you before he goes. I'll wait for Phoebe. If she gets back we'll stop down." Piper almost pushed Prue out the door as she was putting off saying goodbye to their friend.

"Ok if anything comes up call me." Prue said as she walked down the steps.

As she made her way along the familiar path to the Trudeau house she looked back on the years she had used that same sidewalk to go visit her then boyfriend when they were younger. Now she was walking down it for the last time to take her to that same house. To say goodbye to another friend.

As she walked through the door she could make out Mrs Trudeau in the back, "Mrs T"

"Prue." She turned and met the young woman with a hug, "Bill will be so glad you are here. He has someone he wants you to meet." She guided Prue towards the back yard where Prue could hear the voices of a large gathering. "Bill look who I found walking in the front door like the old days."

Bill Trudeau turned and opened his arm when he saw Prue, "Prue, You made it."

"Yeah sorry I'm late, I was waiting for Phoebe to come home."

Bill cast his eyes back to the house and noticed then that Prue was alone, "And she didn't make it. Piper?"

"Waiting for Phoebe. She's just a bit upset right now. Her and her boyfriend split up last night and she went out for a walk. Piper and I are just worried about her."

"Everything Ok?"

Prue turned to the new voice that made their way into the conversation. "Yeah, she just needs some space right now. Going to a party isn't high on her list, but I'm sure when she gets home she'll stop by." Prue looked up at Bill Trudeau, She couldn't exactly tell a stranger, let alone the Trudeau's then, that Cole hadn't been seen since he found his way back into the _Brotherhood of the Thorn_ and nearly killed them all last night, right before he killed a witch. "Pipers waiting at home for her. They'll both be by when she gets home. Um I'm sorry you are?" Prue cast a looked up at the stranger and then to Mr Trudeau.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have been so excited for you two to meet and now here we are forgetting introductions, Prue Halliwell. Joanne Sheridan. My Daughter."

"Joanne. I've heard a lot about you." Prue extended her hand to great the woman before her.

"And I you. Especially how you stole my little brothers heart."

Prue felt a sudden pang to her heart. It had taken her a long time to get over Andy's death, or at least push it aside. And now this Joanne was bringing it back up again. "Well, can be said he stole mine first." She smiled.

"You'll have to tell me about him. What his Dad and Mum don't know."

"I don't think you'll be in town long enough to hear it all." Prue smiled but she felt guarded against this woman. Sure she was Andy's half sister but there was still something about her. _'I'll have to get Phoebe to work her own magic on her.'_ She thought to herself.

"I got time now." Joanne looked across the yard to a bench at the back. "What say we sit and chat."

As the night drifted along Prue was giving as much information to Joanne as she could, with holding everything magic as well. Though some of the questions made Prue think that Andy's big sister was after more then just information on her little brothers life.

"So Andy died at your house?"

_There it was_. Prue felt her defences go up involuntarily. "Yeah he was investigating another police office who was asking about my sisters and I. Andy came in just when this cop knocked me out and was about to do something to Phoebe. He turned on Andy and tossed him across the room killing him instantly."

"And what happened to the police officer?'"

"I'm not really sure. When I woke up he was gone. Piper and Phoebe said after he killed Andy he took off."

"I see." Joanne cast her eyes around the yard. They had been talking for a few hours it seemed and yet her sisters had not arrived. Was there more to the three sister then she was lead to believe. "I'd love to meet your sisters."

"We'll the fact they aren't here yet makes me think that either Phoebe isn't home yet or she was to upset to come out. Piper is probably with her."

"Another time perhaps?"

"Yeah another time." Prue thought to herself. And then maybe Phoebe can get a premonition off you and find out your story.  
"I may be sticking around for a few more days. I have to look up an old friend I haven't seen for a few years. Maybe the five of us can get together one night. Dad said your sister owns a pretty hot night club."

"P3. Yeah that'd be great. Mr Trudeau has the number give us a call." Prue stood up, "I should get going."

"Of course. You'll be wanting to check on your sister. I hope everything is ok."

"She'll be alright. It was nice to finally meet you." Prue said as she started towards the Trudeau's to make her farewells.

"And you." Joanne watched carefully as Prue walked towards her

The exchange was both polite and guarded on both sides. And each one knew that the other was either hiding a secret or was digging for one.

Joanne Sheridan looked down at the number that was displayed on her cell phone. "Damn it." Opening the phone she found a secluded place in the backyard, "Mum?"

"Joanne. I've been trying to reach you since last night. Where are you?"

"San Francisco. With Dad. What's wrong?"

Her mother spoke with a deepened heart and she knew what she had to say would hurt her daughter immensely.

Joanne Sheridan held the phone as her mother spoke and heard her in disbelief. "Thanx Mum." She closed her phone and started towards the house. She wanted to be alone but her father caught her movements. "

"Jojo?"

"Um Dad I'm ok."

"No your upset, what's wrong?"

"Mum… she.. "

Bill Trudeau wrapped his arms around his daughter to comfort in any way he could. Ann and Prue stood by watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"Honey what happened? Is it your mother?"

"No. It's um." She brushed her tears away, "My best friend Jenna. She's missing. They saw her earlier with some people going to the woods and she hasn't been seen since."

Prue listened as Joanne told of her friend's disappearance. Jenna? It couldn't be.. Could it?. The witch that Cole killed last night at the Manor. Her name was Jenna.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat in her apartment starring at the picture in her hands. So many memories, so many dreams not completed.

She had spoken briefly to Jenna's mother that day before she left back for LA. In all the years she had known her friend and her family they held no secrets. And the one that Jenna did tell her once along time ago she still wasn't convinced of. But now as she sat there and Shadow rested his head on her lap to give her some comfort she re thought what she knew and didn't. Her mother was hiding something from her that day. And she knew it was something to do with how Jenna disappeared.

Her friend had tried to tell her back then about witches and warlocks. Evils that lived among us. Joanne was the sensible one and shrugged it off. It was a phase her friend was going through. Jenna had tried to explain that her family were keepers of some ancient charm that she would receive when she became of age. Her heritage passed down to her. But again she shrugged it off. But what if it was true. What if something evil did live among us and had killed her friend?

Joanne Sheridan looked down at Shadow, "Another mystery for me to solve in San Francisco I'd say."

Her dog looked up at her with his big brown eyes and gave her a deep bark. He was there for her.

She sat at her desk looking over some information that came across her desk recently. Everything she had seen and read the last few years were starting to come together. Now she had more to go on and a solid lead to follow.

"Sheridan. My office. Now." His voice almost echoed across the near empty squad room. A place of usual hustle seemed quiet now as the day came to a near close and the night shift started on.

She looked up briefly wondering what her captain wanted right when she was getting ready to go home.

She made her way into his office and went to sit down.

"Don't bother you won't be here long enough to get comfortable." He sat at his own desk and opened a file that was lying on the top. "You still want that transfer to San Francisco, even though your dad is gone to Arizona now?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it's yours. They had an officer relocate and need a detective to fill the void." He looked up at her before letting himself say anything else. "Look Sheridan. I know one of the reason you want up there is to look more into your brothers death."

"And the disappearance of my friend." She added in for him

He starred at her waiting for her to finish so he could. "Don't let either one of those become an obsession with you. You're a good cop. Don't screw this up."

She wanted to say something back. _Screw it up. He was her brother and her best friend for god sake._ But she held her tongue. "I won't. It's been an honour to serve under you sir."

"Like I said you're a good cop. I'll miss you around her." He reached across and shock her hand before she took the folder he handed to her and she turned and walked out the door. Now maybe she would get some real answers and to the truth of what happened in San Francisco nearly 7yrs ago. And she had a feeling deep down inside that the Halliwell's had something to do with both mysteries.

She walked into the station house and cast her eyes around what would now be her new work 'home' as she liked to call it. After all her work was her life. She spent a good many hours at work even when she was off. She spotted the man she had met once before at her fathers retirement, her brothers partner, Darryl Morris she recalled his name. How much do you know Morris?" her thoughts betraying her promise to her old captain.

"Can I help you?"

She turned into the young face beside her, seeing how young he really was, rookie she thought. "Um I'm looking for your captain. I have a transfer."

"Sure right this way." He turned and led her through the brief squad room.

The officer before her knocked briefly then opened the door, "Captain."

"What now?"

"Um there's a lady here to see you. Something about a transfer."

He looked up, "Let her in," he watched as she stepped through his office door, "You Sheridan?"

"Captain. I can start right away if you like."

"I do like." He took her file and sat back down after politely shaking her hand. "This towns going crazy. Though I think it has been for awhile now."

"Captain?"

"I don't know something about a high school reunion going crazy and a well known citizen in the middle of it." He shuffled some papers. "You can set yourself up with the desk by the window. Get familiar with a few things and in a couple days of so I'll get you a partner. Just get caught up on what's going on around this town."

She waited for him to say anything more but as he didn't she got up and let herself out. she cast her eyes at the desk by the window and settled her purse in the drawer. She noticed a few officers watching her but she said nothing to them. She had the next couple days to get settled and get some connection and info on what happened to Andy and Jenna.

By the end of the day she found out, not really to her surprise, that the disturbance at the reunion was started by none other then Phoebe Halliwell.

She placed her coffee cup on her desk and looked at the file that the officer gave her, "She's a well known advice columnist. I bet her paper isn't to thrilled."

"They haven't commented as of yet. And they probably wont. As much as they can smell a story they'll protect her. She's done wonders for that paper."

"I bet. I should surprise her. I know her sister."

HE looked at her briefly, "You mean you knew her?" he said not really sure why he was explaining if she knew Prue.

"I met her at my Dads once at a BBQ."

"So you don't know that she was murdered a few years ago."

Joanne Sheridan looked at the officer beside her, "What?"

"Her and a prominent doctor were killed at their own house. No clues as to who it was. the inspector investigating figured who ever it was, was after the doctor and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "

She turned to look out the window. "No, I never knew. Dad never said."

"I'm sure he knew. He was still close to them even after he moved to Arizona."

"Memories maybe." She thought out loud. But what she kept inside was yet another mysterious death at the residents of the Halliwell's. Another death for her to look into. What were these 'sisters' into that now cost them one of their own.


End file.
